November 23, 2012
Part 1 Zoya throws her shoes thru the window as she sneaks inside her room and finds Najma waiting for her draped from head to toe in a blanket..! She asks whats wrong with her..sitting like a ghost? She asks if Zille-ilahi found out she is out? Najma says.. no and Zoya says..its great as she was too peeved and wanted to take a break..! She shares how she met a stranger with whom she yapped a lot ..and says that he looked familiar..! She says that she felt better talking to the stranger! She asks Najma the matter n if its coz of the gyaan given by Zille-ilahi..! She says..what had to happen has happened! Najma says that situation has worsened! Zoya makes Najma to take off the blanket and sees that she has chopped her tresses..! She asks the matter and Najma says..coz of the chewing gum stuck in her hair she had to cut her hair! Zoya asks if body builder has problem with her hair too! Najma says..that Asad doesnt like short hair and she too used to tease short haired gals! She asks Zoya for help..! Zoya says..she will help her..the moment she gets a good idea..and assures to think of it in the morning..! The duo fall asleep! In the morning, Nuzrat, Nikhat, Humera are walking out when Ayan comes with his car and wishes them..! They wonder if its 12pm already? Ayan says..its 7am and he is up for social service aka to drop the trio to college..! Humera says..he is trying to check out gals at t he college fest..! Ayan says no and they budge after a while and agree to go with him! He asks what competitions are to be held at the fest and Nuzrat says.. Rakhi then self defense and fashion show too! Ayan is skeptical and then cheers up hearing about fashion show..! He asks about Zoya and they all pout! Asad comes to the breakfast table and wishes Dilshad..! He asks about Najma and Dilshad says she must be coming! She asks him if he wont ask where Zoya is? Asad stays quiet..! Dilshad tells Asad that she knows he din like Zoyas antics but if she found out the reason behind those antics? She says that the guys were misbehaving so Zoya had to do what she had to do.. ! Dilshad says that if he says bitter things.. he has to hear bitter words too! She tells him that he misbehaved with Zoya and till date no guest has been ill treated like this..! Asad apologises to her and Dilshad tells him to apologise to Zoya ..! Asad asks where Zoya is? Dilshad says..she must be crying in her room! At their room, Zoya gives Najma..wig inorder to cover her tresses..! Najma is skeptical.. but Zoya asks her to recollect the look on her brothers face..! Zoya sees the method to put wig ..from net and puts on Najma..! Najma asks Zoya if he wont notice? She assures he wont! She says… Na zulf ka saya dekha hai. .na kabhi zulf se khela hai. Woh body builder kya jane.. udti zulfe kya hoti hai.. Rasheed is all decked up and is on his way out and Shireen asks where he is going as its holiday?! He says..he is going for some work! Shireen tells him that once he returns they can go to jewelers and ask for the price of new designer cut jewelries..! Her sis in law asks her..where Rasheed has gone and she says..for some work.. n that he has gone outside..! She says. she asked whatever she told her to..! Her sis in law tells her ..that a wife should know where hubby is going..! Shireen says..she knows why Rasheed is acting a bit distant from her… and its coz of her budday.. ! She says that Rasheed n kids are planning a surprise for her like previous year..! She says..she told him.. she wants new designer bangles..! Zoya and Najma come for breakfast and freeze on seeing Asad! Najma wonders if Asad heard her talk with Zoya about the wig..! Part 2 The duo wish Asad! Asad tells Zoya he wants to talk to her about whatever happened! He asks her to keep Najma out of trouble and Dilshad interrupts..! Asad corrects his stand and says he realises she managed to save herself from the guys in time and there is no need to get into details..as ‘Baal ki khaal me jana galat hai’! He says that though what she did was wrong.. he had no right to shout on her..! He starts to say ‘I am..’ n sudenly notices Najmas hair and asks whats wrong with her hair! As he closes in to check.. Zoya steps on his toe and he ends up dropping his moby ..! He glares at her.. she gulps! At the college fest all guys are waiting for Zoya… wearing T-shirts carrying her name..! Ayan comes and says.. Ghul gai hai khayalo me jaise barfi me khoya.. kaun hai. .kaisi hai. .kahan hai ye zoya? One of the guys says.. Zoya is full package..! Ayan says.. he is Salman of Bhopal .. and today will check out Zoya..! Humera comes and asks him to come inside as event is starting but he says.. he will come after fashion contest and that too after checking out Zoya.! Part 3 Ayan is standing surrounded by pretty gals..who are holding flowers! He says to the girls around him that.. the roses r gorgeous and the gals say its not rose.. and he says..he was talking about them..! As he starts to enter the venue, Security ask him to show I card! He says..he is a old student but security refuse to budge..! Ayan wonders how to enter..! Asad says..Zoya broke his phone and Zoya says not broken just opened.. and assures that she will set it right! She says it was accidental and Asad says.. she stepped on his foot by accident.. broke his phone by accident and soon will murder someone by accident! He rues that his phone is damaged and his whole information is lost now! She says.. sim is safe so she can fix it..! She tells him she can fix anything from computer to car.. Asad asks her to show it that she can! She asks him to say the three magical words! Asad asks which? Zoya says..that which he wants to say .. ‘I am sorry’! Asad says.. ‘Sorry Zoya’.. if thats what she wants to hear.. he wont say..even if she waits her entire lifetime..! He asks her to correct her mistake by setting his phone right..! She says..not as a correction but as a favour! Asad walks off and Zoya calls out and asks him to take his phone ..! Asad fumes and turns to leave n Zoya says.. its not easy to win against Zoya..he has to say sorry . n many times..! Precap – Ayan and Zoya bump into each other at the college venue .! They are both in burkhas..and when they take the veil off ..they are shocked to see each other!